CBI Calendar Girls
by lisbon69
Summary: Lisbon & her team are asked to pose for a calendar for the bureau to aid awareness of Breast Cancer... froliks & fun afoot, ensue with the aid of one Patrick Jane. M rated in future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Calendar Girls...

The entrance to the CBI was alway's one of hustle n bustle, even at this ungodly hour of the morning..

Special Agent Teresa Lisbon strolled into the building, wondering what today would bring her and her team of agents...

After exiting the elevator, she turned right heading toards the bullpen...

And there it was in all his glory...

The man she loathed to love...''Wait a minute'' screamed a voice insde her head. ''love''?

''Oh god...i am soooo loosing the plot''...

''Morning my dear Teresa'' and may i say you smell delightfull on this fine morning''...

''Cut the crap Jane''..''It's far too early for you to be bouncing on your tippy toes like that''...

''Is that a startbucks i see''?

''what? '' oh yes and yes it is for you my dear Lisbon''...

Lisbon gave Jane a rather enigmatic smile and took the proffered peace offering from his hand.

''Thanks Jane''...lisbon took her coffee and strolled into her office..

Jane stood there like a child waiting for the other agents to arrive, all the while bouncing on the tips of his heels...

Lisbon took a sly look at him through her office window...he was up to someting she was sure of that...

No doubt she'll find out soon enough...

*Ten mintues later*

''JANE!'' ''Get your ass in here right now goddammit!''

Vanpelt, Cho & Rigsby just looked over at the consultant and grinned..neither one of them eanted to be in his shoes right now...

Chapter 2:

Jane smiled his usual smile, winked at the remaining three agents and strolled towards lisbons office...

''what the hell is this?'' cried lisbon, all the while heat radiating from her face...

''Please tell me for the love of god you did NOT have anything to do with this''...

''My dear, dear, Teresa..'' one would think you harbour secret feelings for me, if you keep on saying my name the ay you do''...

Lisbon was fuming..

''feelings my ASS , Jane.. now explain yourself now goddammit!''...

''Well, you know every year Cho has a jar to raise money for cancer awareness right?'' ''specificly breast cancer and well, i came up with the idea of a *Agents Calendar* so to speak of''...

Lisbon was speechless...

''Lisbon? 'Lisbon?''...

''And what have we to do about this Agents calendar? hmm''?

''well now that you mention it, did you realise that you & VanPelt, amongst a few other female agents, have quite a pool going''?

''A WHAT''?

''A p.o.o.l...'' A bet so to speak...'' because wether you admit it or not, you have a mighty fine ass Teresa''...

''WHAT?''...

''And then one of the guys downstairs in the legal depratment, was overheard saying that he wouldn't mind you being *miss October* in his calendar and then I, hit upon the idea of raising money for a goodcause.'' He just stood there and shrugged...

'so what do you think? interested in raising money for Breast cancer awareness?''

''Does VanPelt know about this yet?'' '' I mean, sure i am willing to help in any way i can to raise money for such a good cause but Jane, it does depend of what we have to do you know? '' like i'm so not going to be naked am i''? she nervously chuckled

""Ah semantics''...pfft!'' well see''...

Jane just exited lisbons office just in time to find a stapeler flying past his right ear lobe...

"" I won't miss next time JANE''...

Jane just smiled...

Chaper 3:  
Cho had watched the entire exchange between his boss and there rather anoying, albeit clever consultant..

It was only a matter of time before those two gave in to each others feelings and when they did? they'd be at it like deranged energizer bunnies... oh yeah he was so sure of that...

Shrugging the mental picture he got of Lisbon & Jane going at it bunny style, he shuddered and went back to his case files...

Rigsby was in the kitchenette again, mooching through the fridge for *something remotely edible*

Boy could that boy eat!

VanPelt strolled over to the boss's doorway, knocked and was beckoned inside...

Lisbon's door clicked shut then the slight sound of a bolt being slid across metal rang in Jane's ears.. Interesting...

He smiled... not long now... he'd be sure they would take the bait. afterall it WAS for a good cause...

Little did the Agents know it was also for the benefit of the men too... oh yeah...Libson naked...VanPelt wouldn't be too bad either. bit young for Him but Rigsby would sure as hell be drooling...Hell, most of the men in this building would be drooling over Lisbon & VanPelt...that thought made Patrick squirm a little...No one had the right to be gawking and doing godknows what over *his* Lisbon's picture...but then he could not afford to be so obvious about it... not yet anyways... not yet...What is it they say? Ah yes.. patience is a virtue...

Lisbon notioned for Grace to sit down...

''what's up boss'' said VanPelt...

'' I er,I,...oh god...Jane's come up with an idea to raise money for Breast Cancer Awareness month and well, it kinda involves us female agents''...

VanPelt sat and stared at Lisbon as though she had just claimed she was in love with Minnelli!

''He's WHAT?'' stuttered Grace

''This is JANE were talking about boss and you know this can't be good, right? Right?''

''Well, it is a good idea, and it seriously is for a good cause, but i don't even know all the specifics or the details yet..Jane said he'd fill us in over Dinner this weekend...''

''He's invited us out to dinner''? '' this can't be good boss.. even you have to admit that''...

Lisbon just sighed..'' yeah but lets face it, he knows we have guns and i'm sure even Jane wouldn't be so stupid as to push us that far huh?'' she said, all the while trying to convince herself, nevermind the rookie agent...'' Roll on Friday evening...

Chaper 4:

The CBI did not get handed a case that week...

It was spent mainly re- going through all the old files, and even Patrick Jane had been rather quiet, which to the the untrained eye might not have been a problem, but to the two female agents in that unit, it sure as hell was!

Lisbon and VanPelt watched him alike a hawk all week...

Friday evening finally came around, and at around 5pm, Jane strolled over to VanPelt,s desk, handed her a note with all the details Of the night ahead and left her starring at it while he headed to Lisbon's office...

First thing Jane noticed as he approached her office was that the blinds were closed, which given they had no case this week, rather Intrigued him...

Teresa Lisbon , in his eyes, was upto something she didn't want anyone to see...

Well. Time to remedy that...

Jane opened the door to Lisbon's office, and stood there quite stunned! Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was in fact, posing in front of a Full length mirror while listening to some music on her ipod station...Andy boy could she pose! the heat rose to his face and then Decided to travel somewhere else as his mind began to wander..He was broken out of his reveries with an almighty yell.

''What the hell Jane!'' ''Don't you EVER knock''?

Jane stood there rooted to the floor..''I er, i, well, i was just about to see if you would like the details of our evening out and i er, well, That is, i saw you were a little pre occupied so i figured wait until you had finished whatever you were doing as not to interupt You''...

Patrick Jane did NOT stammer but boy was he on a roll tonight! didn't she realise what she did to him? well she sure as hell would if She looked down a bit further, as all the evidence was standing to attention right here right now for all to see...

''JANE''! ''JANE!''...Lisbon clicked her fingers in front of Jane's face and he finally snapped out of his trance.

''You mention what you saw in here to anyone of my agents and i swear to god Jane, i will shoot you''..

Jane gulped, nodded his complience and handed Lisbon the details of tonights meal over to her..

'' Hope you can be ready, for say, 7:30? '' ''a car will pick you up then will take you and VanPelt to meet me''.

Lisbon nodded her affirmation of the details then turned her back on him.

''Just Remember Lisbon. This is for a mighty good cause and well, i hope it doesn't change things between us''...

With that he strolled out of her office, through the bullpen and down towards the elevator and to his car and the evening ahead...

Back in her office ,Teresa Libson, grabbed her stuff , packed her gun & strolled out wondering what the heck she had let herself in For... well, Jane had a surprise waiting for him..She and VanPelt would see to that very soon...payback,s a bitch... oh yes..

Chapter 5;

The limo pulled up at Lisbon's apartment, just after 7:30pm..

She answered the door to the driver, smiled her thanks and took his offered hand to lead her down the steps to the waiitng car..

There in the back seat sat Patrick Jane & Grace VanPelt both wearing huge grins.

It was then she had started to worry..Why was VanPelt grinning like that? Jane was upto something more, she could tell, but she Turned to mush at the sight of his cherub face and that perfect smile...

''You look gorgeous this fine evening my dear Teresa'' said Jane.

Lisbon just smiled and answered'' You don't scrub up too bad yourself Jane'' , You too VanPelt''.

Grace just smiled at her boss..Teresa Lisbon had become more than her boss since she started at the CBI..And that is why she had agreed to help Jane out with this request... how could she deny this man anything?

''Patrick & Grace, Teresa''. ''After work it's Patrick & Grace''...

Lisbon flushed.. this was going to be one long car ride...

On entering there designated place, Teresa & Grace's gasps of air could be heard..

''like it'' asked Patrick...

Before the women could answer their waiter appeared, and ushered them to their designated table.

They all ordered lobster tail, rice pilaf and green beans..

Lisbon slowly, ripped off a peice of lobster meat, put it in her mouth and groaned in satisfaction, as her tiny tongue darted out to lick the butter off her lip...

Patrick Jane sat there mesmerised... a familiar stirring was going on in his loins.. now was not a goodtime to act like a horny teenager.

''So!'' said Jane.." down to bussiness"..." The shoot for the calendar is set for next Thurs evening/Friday evening depending on how well the first one goes".."We have altogether so far ten willing participants for the shoot, so you and Garace would have to double up and maybe do a double agent pose on two of them? or maybe and extra shot each? "not sure what month yet but hey, i was thinking you, Teresa, with your emerald green eyes, dark locks you could easily do say, Miss August &October. and you Grace could do, say, September & Novemnber?'' " how does that sound ladies''...He was nervous and he was babbling... way to go Patrick!

Grace was the first to speak..

"Jane". "Sorry, Patrick". "Patrick, what will we be required to wear at the shoot? "will we have to buy , you know, new gear?" "cos i'm not sure what to wear''

"Ah. no need for clothes my dear VanPelt" smiled Jane.."this will be done semi nude, but very tastefully done.. i can asure you..."

"NUDE" squeeked Grace..

LIsbon's face was just as priceless...

"Nude" she whispered, more to herself other than anyone else.

"Oh Boy"...This was gonna be fun...Nude...then a rather evil smiled graced Lisbon's face.

She moved her hand and gracefully ran it up and down Jane's left thigh.. she felt him jump slightly and grinned...

Oh a bitch.. so he wanted to play then huh? play they shall...

My dear, dear Jane, she mused. You will not have a clue what hit you...

"Lisbon?" Jane squeeked..

"Patrick?" she breathed..." Grace and I have a few suggestions, should we agree to the shoot ok?"

Jane nodded. which was really all he could manage as the little minx still had her hand near his crotch and was killing him by slowly drawing circles on his thigh...

"We want it to be tastefull yet, get the message across about breast cancer".. she continued "so Grace & I have consulted and we could use, say, a few old handguns from Ballistics, complete with holder's, tastefully strapped across our naked breasts", and to top it off we could use my old police hat from my days at the S.F.P.D , but then again, were would i put my badge?" "mmmm"..."So what do you Say Jane? We got a deal?"...

Lisbon & VanPelt stared at Jane...He looked like a dear caught in headlights...

"Excuse me a moment ladies", and with that, bolted from the table towards the restrooms...

Teresa & Grace waited until he was out of ear shot before they both burst into a series of giggles..

"Nice one Boss" VanPelt answered. "That should put him on hold for a while"...

Lisbon just smiled, took a sip of wine and settle back to enjoy the rest of the evening...

Chapter 6:

WARNING!

*MATURE CONTENT*

Th rest of the evening went quite smoothly and for one Patrick Jane, it went very well indeed...

He surprised the female agents by having a huge chocolate fudge cake sent out, as a surprise sweet and the looks on their faces was Enough to send him over the edge!

Lisbon's slow moan as she tasted the forbidden desert, nearly set him off there and then...

She slowly stuck out her tongue and literally lapped the fudge frosting off the desert fork!

Patrick just squirmed in his seat. His trousers getting a little too tight again for his liking!...

"Down boy!" he thought...ohhh god, this woman was going to be the death of him...Death by orgasm, he mused... not a bad way to Go for sure...

The evening passed quite quickly and it was soon time for all three of them to say goodnight...

Lisbon was the last of the women to leave the car and kissed t Jane on the cheek, thanked him for a most wonderfull evening and let herself into her apartment...

Jane was caught between following her up or, go home , have a shower and dream about Teresa Lisbon...

Dejectedly he chose the latter...He had patience.. He could wait...

Lisbon quickly showered and hopped into bed with a relaxed sigh.

Tonight had been great. They had had a laugh, Jane was rather amusing, and even if her and VanPelt did wind him up a tad, he took it all in his stride...

****************************Later that night**********************************************************

*Her lips brushed against his,and he could still taste the fudge frosting she had earlier...

Her thumbs hooked his boxers and in one swift movement, they were around his ankles!

She gave a low moan and that wasPatrick's undoing...

"*Please*"...

That one word shattered all his restraint, causing a flood of wanton need to overpower him...

A groan, a sigh, and she was pushed against the shower wall, all the while the luke warm water cascading down her back.

This is what she wanted, what she needed and she would not let anything stand in her way now.

His erection slid between her thighs and she gasped at his touch... she slowly looked down and what she saw amazed her and at the Same, made her panic! He was, without a better term, well endowed!

Well this stud was going nowhere tonight, and she was going to make sure she was was going to ride him like seabiscuit!

He captured her lips in a bruising kiss, and put as much passion as he could into it... she had to understand she was his very reason He Had survived this long...He had to, somehow, prove to her, she had all of him, hook line and sinker.. He was infact, a gonner!

Her tongue dueled with his, hands searching, clawing, craving every touch of skin, every sigh, was heightned and he knew there would be no turning back...

Patrick pushed his hips forward and slid his rigid length into her hot slick folds...

Teresa gasped , then sighed as he began a slow , methodic movement which was already driving her crazy!

He started to rotate his hips and found her G-spot.

No man had ever come close as it was well hidden inside of her, but, Patrick had and that spoke volumes to her...

*At a certain consultant's Malibu beachhouse*

He dragged his mouth from hers, managing to put a space between them.. He didn't want this to be over just quite yet...

"We have to slow it down", he said taking a deep breath...

"Turn around Teresa".

He lathered his hands on the soap and reached around to her front and started to massage the soap into her skin, dipping lower and lower..

Her labourous breathing was getting erratic now, as his hand slipped further down into her folds...

He began to rub in semi circles, all the while whispering sweet nothings in her ear...

He could tell she was close...

Her voice hitched "Patrick"... and that was all it took..

He turned her around and in one fluid movement, he had her pinned to the wall and was driving into her for all he was worth!

The cry that was torn from her throat sounded like a battle cry, and brought him over the edge with her...

Across town, Agent Teresa Lisbon & her CBI Consultant, Parick Jane, suddenly sat up in there respective bed,s with utter confusion written on their faces!

She had just had, the most wonderful, erotic dream of her life, starring her annoyingly handsome consultant, and she could TASTE him! what the hell was happening to her?

Patrick Jane sat up bewildered. Then a slow smile crept across his features...

Dreams about a dark haired, emereald eyed CBI agent drifted into his mind..

He looked down at the mess in his shorts...oh boy... some dream...or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon's bedroom...

The moment she walked into the shop she had been bombarded with visions of Patrick Jane, manhandling her lacy attire...she could no longer deny he was turning her on, while she imagined his hands roaming, caressing every inch of her sculptured body...Every sigh, every groan, grew in tempo.

And now? Now she was having erotic dreams about him again! And they were getting more and more adventurous and then she was left with that all too familiar ache deep in her loins.

She knew she had to take matters into her own hands, but of course, in her dream like state it would be Patrick's hands doing the caressing, not hers...

but she could smell him on her! His cologne clung to her like a second skin...

was it all just a dream? There was only one way to find out, slowly she reached for her cell...

Jane's Home

The obtrusive ringing brought him back to his senses. He flipped back the covers to find himself hot, sticky and highly aroused again. He found the offending cell phone and looked at the caller i.d a smile broke out...Lisbon, Teresa calling...

"Hello"?

"Jane? Look I'm so sorry to ring you at this hour but I erm...I er just wanted to say that I had a great evening and erm"...Jane cut her off.

"Teresa! this wouldn't be about a certain dream we've both had tonight is it? because I have to say either it was the best dream I have ever remembered, or it actually happened''? this retort unnerved her slightly before she recovered her senses and with a sniff she shot back a reply,

"You wish"! she whispered heatedly more to herself than to him..

"What was that Lisbon...didn't quite catch that"?

"Oh, no... nothing, well goodnight, see you on Monday morning, pleasant dreams Patrick" and with that the line clicked and she hung up...Patrick Jane stared down at the cell phone and smiled...

"Pleasant dreams my dear Teresa"...

She felt a shudder pass through him, felt the rise and fall of his chest, and she felt slightly hypnotised by it all...He started to cup her and caress her breasts, taking each in turn, suckling, teasing, tasting every inch of her body...He dragged his fingernails over her hardened peaks and she threw her head back in a loud primal moan...

He pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck, down her collarbone lower...lower...she needed to feel him, to touch him and started to fumble with his dress shirt, then his clasp on his trousers until he was free of all restraints...

She squeezed her thighs against his groin and let out a wavering moan of pure lust...

He shivered, but not because of the cold, simply at the intensity of her gaze, her wanton actions becoming his undoing...

"Patrick Please..." tongues dueled for dominance, neither one giving in to the other, she gasped at his intimate caress and nearly climaxed there and then..

she was way beyond ready. Her slick folds already moist, warm and welcoming..

He didn't need to be told twice and slid home in one hard thrust!

Eyes heavy lidded with pleasure, he took her over the edge and followed right after her...They whispered I love you's to each other and caressed and snuggled the rest of the night...Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon had the best night's sleep they had ever had!

Come Monday morning there were two very tired, embarrassed and very confused CBI agents in the Bullpen...The dinging of the elevator doors alerted Patrick Jane to the presence of his desires...

He was laid out on his couch, feigning sleep, even at 8.24a.m...The soft footsteps alerted him to the intruder. Lisbon walked like no other he knew. Slight gate in her walk, her legs were lean, even if they were shorter than your average woman's but boy! In the throes of passion, they seem to go on forever!

He remembered back to the dream he had just last night, It was very erotic and rather fulfilling even he had to admit, and now he really wanted to know if it could be his imagination working overtime, or if indeed it actually happened?

He felt her presence before he saw her...he could smell the cinnamon and sandalwood scent she often wore...he could so get used to this every morning.

"Jane..."! a slightly impatient nudge of his couch followed...

"Mmmmm Lisbon...morning did you... sleep well"? Lisbon turned a great shade of scarlet at the obvious double entendre

"Erm, yes...erm quite well actually...I need a word in my office now please, before the others get here" with a rather dramatic sigh, Jane swung his legs over the side of the couch and proceeded to follow her petite frame over to her office, holding the door open for her...he followed her in and positioned himself on the other side of her desk,

"Patrick I erm don't really know how to say this but I er",

"We had the same dream! And you want to know if it was just a dream and if so, why did we happen to have the same one on the same night at the same time, right"? her eyes bugged but she recovered herself,

"Basically erm yes"! she replied "I'm quite embarrassed by the whole thing Jane...It was a rather intense dream, I don't have intense dreams...about you...but I did...and it was"! she stammered and he stifled a smirk

"Well I supposes yes it was but it is not unusual to have the same dream, In some countries, shared dreams amongst colleagues or friends represent a future erm, bonding... if you will? Marriage even"? Lisbon's eyes nearly bulged clean out of their sockets at this information

" Ohhh you so made that up"! she gasped before shooting him a deadly stare

" Phrttt! Anyways... never mind about that for now, we have more pressing matters to attend to"...

"I have taken the liberty of booking the photographer for the shoot, for the day after tomorrow, if that's still convenient with youself and & Van Pelt"?

"It is Jane, yes...Will you be there also or is it a closed session"?

"Oh I'll be there Lisbon there is no way I'm letting you or Van Pelt sit there on your own with a male photographer half naked thank you very much",

"Jane! We are law enforcement officer's...we have gun's and you know we know how to use them? I'm sure we'll be fine, but hey, if you want to, you can escort us both there, seeing as it was your idea ".

Lisbon smirked seemingly to herself but it didn't go unnoticed by Jane, the little minx was up to something and he was sure it wasn't good whatever it was...

The other agent's started to appear in the Bullpen ready for the days shift...That was Jane's cue to get out of Lisbon's office and back to his thinking space, his old vintage leather couch and the unseemly stain on the ceiling that spookily resembled Elvis in certain lights.

Chapter 9

The next few days were rather uneventful to say the least. No cases came their way, nothing! Even Jane was rather unusually quiet.

Finally the morning of the shoot dawned. Lisbon would never admit it out loud but she was rather nervous, but more or less convinced that with Jane being there, she and Grace would be in safe hands should the photographer get a little amorous with them (They had been warned by the woman from Narcotics that the photographer in question, was outstanding but had wandering hands)

Grace arrived and the girls shouted for Jane to come forth, quickly, and started for the elevator...

"Well ladies, are we all tingling with anticipation" Jane asked with a hint of mirth, knowing full well they probably weren't,

"Oh we're so thrilled Jane, seriously...we cannot wait..."! Lisbon drawled with more than a smidge more sarcasm than usual,

"Now now, Teresa sarcasm is the lowest form of wit"

"Well coming from the master of the art, that's a compliment"! Grace snorted at this little outburst. When would these two declare their love for each other heaven only knew. Even Cho had a pool going around the building, who would cave in first and blab it to the world!

Within 20 minutes they arrived at their destination, the studio looked quite snazzy from outside Phunked Photography adorned the header in ice blue...Jane held the door open for the ladies and called out ...Honey I'm home! much to Lisbon's embarrassment, although why such a turn of phrase sent her pulse racing was beyond her?

A tall leggy blonde twenty- something came through a curtained off doorway smiling welcomingly at the group...

"Good afternoon and how may I help you today"?

"We have a reservation for a photo shoot at 2:30 under the name of Jane"? Patrick instructed,

"Ah yes, please take a seat and Benedict will be out in a few".

Lisbon and Van Pelt took this time to take in their surroundings it was actually quite tasteful, almost sexy, with artistic photographs adorning the walls of the waiting area...This may not be a bad idea after all...

Jane looked at his two colleagues and smiled...he was to make sure he had his own pictures when Ben had taken some test shots, he needed to make sure they were to his taste before they even got to the calendar stage...

Out walked a tall, dark haired handsome thirty something...trouble was he knew he was a good looking guy, you could tell by the way he held himself, very self assured, to the point of being cocky... Yup! Thought Lisbon, this was going to be fun...

"Hi ladies my name is Benedict but you can call me Ben...This way please, changing rooms are to your right, if you need any assistance I'll be only too glad to help" with such an unappealing remark hanging in the air, he sauntered off to set up his equipment...

"Creep..." Van Pelt muttered under her breath and Lisbon chuckled,

" Come on Grace...time to get this show on the road...he aint lived till he's photographed us...".

Lisbon was the first to vacate the booth wrapped in only a towel from the shoulder's down, she'd even left on her regulation issue steel toed boots and black skinny fit Levi's, almost like a security blanket.

Jane was busy talking to Ben about Lisbon and Van Pelt and what he envisaged for the shoot when he saw them both enter the room out of the corner of his eye. He paused momentarily unable to string another word together...

Time stood still...or at least he thought it had. There stood before him in jeans, boots...oh my god! She'd left her boots on... her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders was Teresa Lisbon, hands awkwardly covering her breasts as if they were going to jump and run away if she didn't hold onto them!

Flushing quite a nice shade of scarlet at Jane's obvious approval, she shivered slightly upon hearing the photographer mumble something about Getting the show on the road and before she had chance to change her mind, she was shown to a white backdrop with shaded lights on either side of her...

Ben was trying to explain to her how he wanted her to pose but Lisbon could not get Jane's obvious arousal out of her head...she was nervous as it is but even more so now she knew she had this effect on him! He was a colleague, granted he was an arrogantly irritating colleague at the best of times...Nooo! she didn't want Jane looking at her as a sexual being...actually, was that true? It wasn't really that horrific, in fact...it seemed to be giving her a buzz.

"Ok Teresa, I want you to put your elbow's at either side of your breasts like so and hold your gun, right about... here"? a bit of fiddling followed "Hang on...no"! Ben pondered " May we use your gun holster? It's a lil' bit more effective, more alluring..." with that comment the tension seemed to dissipate slightly.

Chapter 10

She perched on the high bar type stool, her legs dangling uncomfortably until she realised it had a foot bar...Jane held in a snigger at that, Lisbon, always cool and composed and in charge, now completely out of her comfort zone, totally uneasy...ever so slightly vulnerable...it suited her! But then she was gonna find a place for her gun and badge, despite her lack of composure or attire.

Ben came out front with a pathetic looking fake pistol and Lisbon choked back her mirth, slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

"Benedict... if I may make a suggestion? I really would prefer to use my own state issued gun, with no magazine clip in obviously...no offence but...I aint touching that piece of crap..." the photographer looked ever so slightly nervous at the thought of real fire arms on set " Oh c'mon! I am licensed...and I am used to handling that type of gun, if I have to go through with this...this charade, I aint doing anything half assed...I thought you wanted these shots to look real..."? she reasoned and Ben agreed to her suggestion.

She turned her back to Ben and Jane again and began to re-position her leather holster...The cool leather upon her heated body was doing wonderful things to her imagination and her hardened peaks were an obvious sign of this. Trouble is Jane would notice she was sure of that...He missed nothing.

Jane did indeed notice, he also noticed that the holster was not situated correctly, something Ben clocked immediately and both men raced over to Lisbon, with the sole intention of saving her modesty and maybe having a good close up of her breasts.

All Lisbon saw was a flurry of movement as Jane won the race and came barreling towards her mumbling about how her holster needed fixing and he'd be happy to oblige! Lisbon in her haste put out her hands and immediately regretted it, covered herself up hastily, but not before Ben and Jane had a good glimpse...

The hardening in Jane's pants increased, which was not surprising given the situation, the woman he had been secretly lusting over for weeks was half naked inches from him, close enough to touch...He was a man after all and Lisbon was quite beautiful...even more beautiful than he had imagined.

"Jane! What in God's name are you doing"? she shrieked,

"You're holster"! he cried back " It slipped...I was er...I was just trying to...cover you, seeing as I er, what kind of friend would I be if I... " Words failed him, he couldn't tell if she was really annoyed or...secretly quite pleased "Besides..." he whispered "Benedict over there was practically drooling and there was no way he touching you"! Lisbon smirked at the last words ... so maybe Jane did return her feelings after all, he had noticed the vibes she was giving? well... time to have a little fun then...

Jane slowly started to remove the gun holster from Lisbon's shoulder's making sure his fingers grazed ever so slightly over her body, a touch so incredibly sensuous... again Lisbon felt herself shiver, which turned into a violent tingling, somehow she had known he'd have this effect on her...

Grace watched on with some amusement over in the far corner...it seemed Jane had decided to act on those feelings after all? wonders would never cease...The feeling of pure bliss reached Lisbon's eye's as Patrick Jane grazed her shoulder blades while removing and adjusting the holder... did he know what he was doing to her?

Benedict was snapping away now, frame after frame, enjoying the pure serenity that graced the dark haired agent's features when that consultant guy touched her...He only wished he was the one who was doing the touching.

Teresa Lisbon was slightly older for his usual tastes, but no one could deny she had a gorgeous well kept and well toned body...The scattered freckles seemed to go on for miles and he absently wondered what it would be like to kiss each one in turn...Anyone would have to be a fool not to notice the sexual tension that was radiating off these two.

Jane started to put the holster back on Lisbon's tiny frame, and could not help noticing the slight trembling of her frame and how perky and enticing her breasts really were.

He was a breast man after all, and it hadn't escaped him how perfect they seemed to be, but it was rather hard to figure that under all those layers she constantly wore at work...

He just hoped he wasn't reading mixed signals from her...His fingers slightly grazed her right breast and there was no disguising the gentle moan under her breath, then realising it was audible, her cheeks flushed slightly...He chanced his arm, Patrick leaned and whispered to her...

" Don't be shy Teresa...you have a gorgeous body, please don't cover up too much" she leaned back slightly into Jane, all the while the photographer going unnoticed as he reeled off shot after shot of these supposed work only colleagues...work colleagues in his line of business, did not act like those two did!

Benedict cleared his throat

" Ok Teresa let's get crank it up yeah...let's see what the CBI got huh...Don't want you to get too cold now do we"? she shot him a scowl...the dude was a letch...Patrick may have been pretty obvious in his feelings for her, but he wasn't a letch.

special thanks to my beta Kitty1969... xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to extend an enormous thankyou to my beta & friend Kitty1969. You have made me rethink my idea's & my hopes for my fics.  
I publicly thank you my dear friend..xxx Lisbon69**

Chapter 11: Blue Haze

Jane scooted back over to Lisbon, before the photographer had the chance to stop him, with something dark blue and round in his hand. She caught Jane's eye and her eyebrows rose in a questioning stare.

"Jane? Is that my old SFPD hat"? Jane's usual megawatt smile appeared and he nodded to confirm her suspicions,

"Thought it would look really good for the shoot, seeing as CBI agents don't wear a uniform, and we all know men as well as women like people in uniforms..." Lisbon scowled this time, indignantly tossing her hair,

"If I remember correctly, Jane, that item was in my wardrobe"?

"Erm, well, yes it was, and I decided to take a peek when you were busy in the shower" indignation turned quickly into disbelief and finally exasperation, he really was the limit,

"You could have asked Jane, y'know...as common courtesy? I would have been okay with it" she added, not believing she would have been for a moment and he plopped the hexagonal-shaped hat unceremoniously on Lisbon's head and slightly cocked it off-centre, twisting the peak down towards her eyebrows... God, he was going to come undone in front of her at this rate, there was that infuriating smirk again, the one that always reached his eyes,

" Now are you sure about that my dear Teresa? Somehow...I don't think you would have been"?

"Oh what a fantastic idea, man" Benedict drawled as soon as he clocked what Jane had done "This is going to sell heaps"! he enthused and Lisbon, who was growing ever more impatient by the second merely rolled her eyes and watched Jane's twinkle somewhat mischievously..."Ok, Teresa, just turn a little to your left and look down towards the floor slightly with your eyes only...That's perfect! Keep the gun held up and your face turned towards me like that.. Yes, perfect. Try and give me smoldering ... Oh yeeahhh! That's it, more baby, more"!

Lisbon glared at him, stupid man! Couldn't he tell when a woman was not in the slightest bit impressed...God! Why had she agreed to this? Oh yes... JANE! A deep breath followed...Had to try and remember that this was for a very good cause...no other reason for her to be standing here, during precious time off...half naked... She would just have to grin and bear it a little while longer. Shot after shot was reeled off until finally...thankfully it was Grace's turn...

Jane ran over to Lisbon with the towel she'd originally arrived on set swathed in and started fussing over her. He wrapped it around her tiny frame, but not without first placing a delicate kiss on her shoulder. Lisbon's surprise was almost total, the way her body reacted, shocked her even more, she trembled...and she knew Jane had felt it, he had that look on his face, the expression that said...Hmmm, Interesting!

Lisbon's brain was running a mile a minute. Oh god, Jane kissed me! Well, on the shoulder...But, hell yes! he kissed my half naked body, and it felt really good...Oh my, she thought, I'm falling for him... I am actually falling for my consultant!

This really hit home hard after all, Jane did come with more baggage than American Airlines... But even she had to admit, he made her laugh like nobody else had ever done in her life and he also made her feel very special in his own way... He really did care for her. And whether or not she liked to admit it, she did care deeply for him, had done for a while now. She just had to start to act on those feelings which had been dormant for so long...

It had been so long, years even, since she had a man in her bed. Hell, it had been even longer since she had one that would stay the entire night, and not creep out when they thought she was asleep? Something deep down told her Jane would not be that kind of guy. Now, all she had to do was reciprocate those feelings without the risk of Jane getting cold feet and running the other way. She just hoped he knew enough about her to know that she did not give away her heart easily.

**Chapter 12**

The shoot was well over half way through when Benedict called for a coffee break...and the cast and crew were all very grateful for any time out, there were more hormones filling that room, than present at a high school prom.

"Okay guys! Let's take a 45 and reconvene back here say, 2 o'clock"? Jane took Lisbon by the wrist and gently led her to the changing room's outback...There was no way they were going for a coffee with her semi naked!

As soon as Jane grabbed her wrist in a rather gentle but kind of firm hold, she felt flutterings she had not felt in years rise up...shaking herself hard to attempt to clear the fog in her head...this really was not the time to be going all gooey eyed, considering she was half naked, in front of Jane!

Jane was the perfect gentleman. He waited outside the cubicle while Lisbon and Grace got dressed and held out an arm for each of the girls to attach themselves to. This action brought giggles from both woman men these days hardly possessed a gentlemanly bone in their bodies, Jane smiled, one thing he had never lost, the ability to treat a woman like a lady.

Jane ordered the mocha's the girls asked for and he ordered a Breakfast Tea for himself...This is going to be good he mused and after flirting shamelessly with the server, he made his way over to table...

"Well... the shoots going quite well don't you think Grace" ? he questioned and she responded with a gentle shrug of the shoulders,

"I guess..but that Benedict can be a tad creepy Jane even you must have noticed that"?

" Duly noted ladies, but I might add, you are both more than well equipped to, shall I say, dampen his ardour, I doubt he'll try it on with either of you, when push comes to shove" Lisbon snorted into her Mocha, not a good move, it went halfway up her nose and caused her to make a gurgling sound much to Jane and Grace's amusement...the latter excused herself to use the facilities and this gave Jane the chance to approach Lisbon...

Jane reached across the table tentatively grasping Lisbon's left hand in his...

green eyes met blue and she just melted at the gentle, adoring look he gave her before Jane cleared his throat.

"Lisbon..." he began before, clearing his throat once more and trying again "Teresa..."That just rolled off his tongue, he could see himself reverting back subconsciously at the office to using her given name quite easily..."Teresa, I think you are now well aware that we have some kind of attraction to each other and I was wondering if you would, umm like to accompany me to the theatre one night this week, if you're not busy that is? there is a great little play on at the Odeon in Napa valley and I was wondering if..." he was suddenly taken off guard by Lisbon leaning over and pressing her lips against his.

She was sure if she thought about it later that evening, her answer and her response would have been quite different, something about right now, just felt so right... his eyebrows rose to meet his hairline...

Score one point to Lisbon for shutting Jane's mouth shut so effectively...she leaned back to search his face for a reaction besides the eyebrow rise and was awarded with a brilliant mega watt smile...He gently caressed her wrist and after a few moments thought, he spoke.

"Well... I didn't see that one coming Teresa"? she in turn squeezed his hand, grinning her usual lopsided smirk and then winked rather suggestively, this also had the desired effect, Jane nearly choked on his tea, so this is how she wanted to play it huh? Well two could play that game and he...was usually the master.

Grace decided she had given the two lovebirds enough room for flirting and such business and made her way back to the table, by the terracing...

"Hey guys...we have around five minutes before the letch sends out his platinum bimbo on search n Rescue " Lisbon once again attempted a snigger and ended up merely gurgling which Jane found quite endearing...he scraped back his chair and took hold of Lisbon's and started to pull it out while she got to her feet he then placed his right hand on the small of her back and she could swear her skin was tingling from his touch...boy! the man was going to be the death of her, what would he be like if and when he kissed her?

She inwardly shivered and tingled at the mere thought of it...Grace noticed this oh so subtle gesture and winked at Jane. He blushed a little and looked quite cute with a pinkish hue to his cheeks...She just hoped no one would drop a spanner in the works. These two needed each other and were so right for one another it wasn't even funny anymore...The sexual tension was at critical mass and something just had to be done... 

**Chapter 13:  
**  
Grace was next in line for the shoot, she seemed more at ease about it than Lisbon had been. Something told Jane she had been in this kind of environment before...He made a mental note to ask her later.

Benedict rattled shot after shot off, stopping only briefly to offer words of encouragement to Grace. The platinum bimbo looked on, obvious disdain in her eyes and Lisbon took the time to watch Jane closely, he had without a doubt had the fallen cherub scenario down to tee. With his longish curly locks, she imagined running her hands through them, fingers tracing his firm strong nose, the soft curve of his lips, the mischievous glint in his eyes whenever he got an idea always appealled to her inner pixie.

Jane could feel Lisbon's eyes trace over him, committing every detail to mind, probably for her dreams later that evening. He knew then, he had to do something to get her back for that stunt she pulled at the coffee place, but he had to be careful.

He did not want to ruin any chance he might have of loving her because if that kiss she gave him earlier was an indication, he knew she was a very passionate woman when in love...and he aimed to make sure she was just that and more.

Grace's shoot was over quickly and while she went off to get dressed and Jane approached Benedict...

"When will the pictures be ready for viewing?" Jane questioned,

"Friday should be ok, I'm not fully booked up this week, now next week I have five assignments in San Fransisco so yeah, s'long as the other ladies from the CBI come in tomorrow and Wednesday...yeah, Friday should be fine"

"Shall we say then Friday at 2? Providing of course, we have no case or if we do, I could try and wrangle time out" said Jane.

"It's a deal man" drawled Benedict "See you guys Friday".

Jane wandered over to the two agents and announced he had set up a follow up appointment and no, they need not tag along as he was quite capable of viewing the calendar pictures himself.

Lisbon and Grace knew deep down that Jane had an ulterior motive for the viewing, but decided to keep schtum about it... for now that is. Lisbon found it rather flattering in a strange way that Jane wanted a picture of her semi naked in her old SFPD hat complete with her gun holster.

Lisbon's eyes widened slightly, half naked...she would be half naked and Jane would no doubt want a private pic of her... Hmmm... she mused. Wondering what he thought about role play...the game was on she was attracted to her fallen Botticelli angel, but she sure as hell wanted some fun along the way too.

Too many years spent worrying about other people's needs and desires had left Lisbon wound up like a coil ready to spring free and Patrick Bloody Jane was the one to unwind her for sure...

**Chapter 14:**

The ride back to the CBI offices was a very joyous and light hearted affair...

Jane thinking he could get used to seeing his dear Teresa looking so warm and so carefree all the time.

Actually he thought... NO! He also liked the fiesty cop in her, kind of a turn on, especially when she threatened to use the cuff's on him that one time... he had to make a special trip to the rest room to sort himself out...not that he was complaining per se, but pleasuring yourself over thoughts of your boss manhandling you with state issue cuff's was somehow quite appealing...

He would have to get a rise out of her again so she could carry their little game forwards...His very astute, devious little mind started to wander at all the possibilities...

Lisbon eyes darted every now and then when her vision would allow her to safely glance over at Patrick Jane as he lounged in the front seat of the state registered SUV...He had been rather quiet since they left Benedict's studio and Lisbon knew nothing good would come out of it or would it?

She could no longer deny her feelings for Jane, had they not been brought to the forefront of her mind, than she could deny the chemistry between Van Pelt and Rigsby.

But the man was damaged goods...but then again, so was she...it just might work...all she needed was a plan, cos there was no way on earth she asking Patrick Jane out on a date just like that! No...she needed a plan...but what?

Jane suddenly shivered and Lisbon caught this out of the corner of her eye...

"You ok Jane"? Lisbon asked and it took him a moment to comprehend what she had asked before firing back a quick

"Yeah sure, why do you ask"? his left eyebrow rose quizzically...

"Because you just shivered, just checkin' you're not getting a chill"?

"Oh, I...yes I'm fine... just a passing twitch I guess"? he lied...he was so busted! he was sure Lisbon had an inkling just what he was thinking about... mind back on track Patrick he scolded himself... don't want her seeing Mr Happy standing tall and proud in her state vehicle now do we? especially not at three in the afternoon...

"Mmm okay...if you're sure"? she responded and went back to concentrating on her driving and Jane heaved a sigh of relief, that was until he caught Van Pelt's smirk and knowing gaze in the rear view mirror...oh boy she knew! what would she do with this new knowledge? share it with her boss? No, Grace was still quite wary of Lisbon to a degree...he just hoped she kept this to herself for the time being, he may need her services to get Operation Pixie under way sometime soon.

He smiled to himself which also did not go unnoticed by the two agents in the car...they both realised he was obviously plotting something, which always set warning bells off...Patrick Jane smiling to himself was never a good thing...

Soon they pulled into the CBI headquarters...after checking in Lisbon made her way to her office, Jane following before making himself comfortable on her couch...

Hands behind his head, he continued to watch her as she worked, diligently checking her emails and any notices which had come on-line while they were out.

Van Pelt was already back at her desk wondering where Rigsby and Cho had got to? She knew they hadn't caught a case as they all would have had the call, they were probably out finding a Subway open for Rigsby? yeah that was it, she mused...

Lisbon could feel Jane's eyes bore through her as she checked her messages

and without looking up she smirked and her next comment caught him off guard.

" See something you like Mr Jane"? as quick as lightening Jane was up off her couch and went striding over to her office door, without a word he clicked the lock shut, the office window blinds were roughly unfurled, Teresa timidly lifted her eyes to find him leaning over her desk, his breath fanning her face...He cleared his throat before he addressed her

" You know I do...I see something I like...very much" without any warning, he crashed his lips into her own...

Too shocked to respond at first, she allowed him to caress her lips until she could feel his tongue begging entrance, when she felt him trace the collar of her neckline with his light fingers only then did she open her mouth in a gasp which he used to his advantage and slipped his warm velvety tongue into her warm inviting depths..

She tried to bite back a groan but was unsuccessful in doing so...instead she grabbed him by the shoulders and half dragged him across her desk, manila folders and unfinished paper work flying in all directions, unseen and unheard by the occupants of the small office, too busy to care were they landed...

Teeth nipped, tongues probed gently and soft sighs were heard from both participants...They had to break apart for air and did so slowly, frightened that this was all a daydream that none of this was real and that pausing the passion would shatter the vibe...cobalt blue eyes met emerald green...slightly amused and shocked smiles graced both their features... both spoke in unison, one word...

"Wow"...

Chapter 15:

The door knob to her office door, which was rattling rather annoyingly, brought them both out of their reverie...Lisbon gave Jane a quick peck on the cheek and grinned...She walked around her desk, while shouting to the offending noise to ''Hold on a damned minute''!

On opening the door she was confronted by Hightower...Her superior gave Lisbon an amused stare and waited with baited breath to find out why the door had been locked and also why was her blinds had been closed

''I can explain ma'am '' Lisbon stammered '' I was changing my clothes as the damned coffee cup split you know how cheap those things are, you'd think Starbucks would invest in some decent cardboard...the profits they make''?

Agent Hightower held up her hand to stop her senior agent from rambling further...

''You were changing your clothes Agent Lisbon, am I correct"? Lisbon nodded sheepishly, catching Jane stood with that annoyingly smug grin on his handsome face, the smirk he always wore when he saw her rattled, rattled by something he had done " So... how did the photo shoot go''?

''Oh it went rather well thank you, we get the proofs at the end of the week and again Hightower held up her hand...

" I get the gist of it Lisbon, it's a mighty fine idea...keep up the...er good work" she muttered shooting an amused grin Patrick's way, she had not quite got to the door when she called out '' Bye Patrick...''!

This caused Lisbon's eyes to bulge and Jane snickered at her predicament.

Hightower glanced back around the door she had just exited and chuckled even more...

Y'know I was young and in love once too...''? and with that closing statement she left Lisbon's office and was heard telling Cho and Rigsby that Agent Lisbon was in the middle of taking some particulars down and should not be disturbed unless in an emergency...Jane heard all of this and leered at Lisbon...

''Taking particulars down are we huh Teresa'? she smiled and approached him again, this time his surprise was total when she grabbed him by his waistcoat and pulled him into a bruising kiss, which left him rather breathless...well it was a sure fire way of keeping him quiet while she finished up her paper work ,then they could go out for dinner...

**Chapter 16: **

Within half an hour Lisbon had put her name to all her documents and all paperwork was present and correct. They had decided on a nice Italian place a few blocks from Jane's apartment complex, and they were driving back to Lisbon's so she could change.

Jane already had kept a few suits back at the CBI but tonight he decided to forgo his waistcoat and jacket and just go with a sky blue dress shirt and stone coloured chinos...Lisbon wolf whistled and made him grin bashfully when she saw him, he even had his hair slicked back following a hurried shower, he smelled gorgeous, musky and very masculine! Oh god, she thought to herself I'm sounding like a aftershave commercial!

Lisbon had forgone the idea of wearing a low cut dress, much to Jane's dismay, as he had seen quite enough of her up to now and she wanted to tease him a while longer...He held out his arm to signal the cab they had been waiting for had approached the kerb side...she smiled and took his proffered arm and was led to the steps leading down from her townhouse...

Jane was quite nervous but he was determined not to give too much away...

He was quite smitten with Teresa and didn't want her to think he was just using her, hating the idea that she might consider he was using her to get back on the horse, so to speak, she was safe...comforting...No, he couldn't even if he tried to.

She was different from many women he had encountered during his life...

she was so different from his deceased wife, Angela...They rode in silence, both wondering what tonight would bring..

The restaurant they had picked was a short distance away from Jane's apartment and therefore Jane had frequented the place regularly...the manager smiled at him in greeting and showed them to a secluded table in the back far corner near a bunch of potted palms ...

''I hope you don't mind Teresa, but I wanted a private conversation with you and you only tonight, I didn't want any interruptions'' she smiled, knowing exactly what he was referring to,when Jane was a TV psychic he used to come here with potential clientele...

For starters they had minestrone soup followed by ham and mushroom tagliatelle...dessert was passed over as both greedily consumed their red wine, not knowing if they were merely thirsty or incredibly nervous...or both?

Both found small talk and chit chat easier than expected out of the office where banter had almost become second nature and Lisbon was stunned to see that when Jane grabbed her hand across the table, the faint white mark on his wedding finger was now blatantly obvious...he'd removed his wedding ring, the significance of this was not lost on her. Lisbon looked up into his azure eyes and asked a silent question with her own... Why? He smiled and took a deep breath and started to talk...

'' I know I run the risk of scaring you off Teresa, but rest assured this has not been an easy task for me...My feelings for you run deep, very deep in fact and I could not go on with the reminder of what I had and compare it to what I want to have with you does that make any sense"? she sat and stared for moment..

''Yes it does Patrick''...

''I guess I'm not very good with my feelings but know this...'',

''I care deeply about you too probably more than I had planned to and I hope that there is no going back now...''? Those last few words were hardly out of her mouth before Patrick leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a soul searching kiss...she moaned into his mouth and when his teeth nipped her lower lip it nearly undid her, she pulled away rather reluctantly and rather breathlessly

''Cheque... now, Patrick... call a cab, we need to get outta here..." she declared with a passion she'd not known before, no sooner had the words left her mouth the server came with the bill and Jane paid with an extra tip for their waiter who had been very discreet all evening...

Rushing outside like two teenagers trying to dodge angry parents, rushing towards the cab that had pulled up to the kerb the second they had alighted the restaurant, before either had chance to change their minds. Once inside the cab , they told the driver to Just drive please! and Jane gave him her address quickly before Lisbon tried to undress him in the cab...

Keys fumbled in a lock, giggles were heard, the frantic rustling of clothing in the porch way of the front door...''Aha..."! was exclaimed rather triumphantly as Lisbon turned the key in the lock successfully whilst Jane's hands freely roamed and caressed her body...before his head dipped and he suckled her neck moaning hotly...

''God... Teresa...I need you''! they stumbled into the hallway giggling and moaning together, but quite sober after only a bottle of red between them but both still quite sure of that was about to unfold..two words spilled from Lisbon's lips there and then...

''Bedroom, NOW''!

**Chapter 17:**

Moan's, groans and sighs could be heard echoing around the apartment wall's,  
only the shadow's of the night could see and hear such sweet talk, could only be privvy to the sweet sounds that erupted from both the active participants...  
If only walls talk...

Lip's caressed sensually, driven by the sheer desire to see his little pixie come undone before his very eyes. Jane had every intention of savouring such a moment to have it burned forever into his memory...After all it had been a long time since he had slept with a woman, his late wife Angela being his last sexual partner. Oh he had, had plenty of offers from clients but Marriage was important to him...but marriage...with Lisbon? Maybe he'd found someone he loved and trusted enough to take that huge leap with once more?

Goosebumps appeared on her flesh as she felt his hand nearing her breast. Stooping he leaned in and caught her lips, an electrifying shockwave reached her toes. Before she knew it her arms were around his neck and her tongue was in his mouth, a groan sounded in his throat at the motion...

"If I knew that you were this aggressive I would have tackled you long time ago" he panted, his hand teasing her exposed flesh, her fingers clapsed behind his head pulling him back.

She moaned into his mouth when his fingers began to slide her top up, shivers went up her spine when he trailed kisses down her neck, her fingers entangled themselves in his curls,giving them a gentle tug. She felt his growing erection press against her thigh as he melded into her before Jane pulled back and looked at her with a lustful gaze.

Her hands caught hold of his shirt, she was grateful that he only had on a shirt and trousers, she couldn't have stood fiddling with the buttons on his vest. Impatiently pushing the garment down she tipped on her toes and kissed him, slow but yet demanding. She used her teeth to nibble at his bottom lip, her hands travelling down his chest to his pert nipples.

She smiled when they hardened under her touch before roaming lower she teased the growing bulge around his fly. A groan resonated in his throat as she traced her finger around the stretched material. He sucked in his stomach when she unbuttoned his pants.

Pushing them down, she tugged them from his ankles, tossing the garments away as she admired his impressive length. She encircled the tip with her thumb feeling it twitch beneath her finger and bit her lip as she felt the burn pool between her legs.

The need was becoming stronger with each passing moment... and as if Patrick had read her mind, he yanked her blouse over her head and quickly removed her teal green bra. Fumbling with the zipper of her of her dress pants, he pulled them down.

She had already kicked her shoes off the moment she entered the room, he was determined to have her stripped of her clothing in less than a minute. The last piece to go was her satin French knickers.

Before she knew it she was being eased on to the large, over sized oak sleigh bed, but she didn't mind his haste it just meant being closer to him...Patrick towered over her, his breath coming out in pants... He dipped lower and kissed her. His tongue pushed past her teeth and teased her and she wasted no time in responding.

Her hands explored the curve of his smooth back and over his toned ass. She moaned aloud as he gently bit into her flesh on her neck, running his tongue over the spot making her whimper. He was driving her insane by resisting her need for release. Fondling one of her breasts he encircled her nipple with his fore finger, her back arched clean off the bed, She needed him so bad. Digging her nails in to his smooth flesh she clamped him down against her waiting frame and whispered in his ear.

"I need you..." she shifted "Now"! her final words more of a demand than a statement of fact.

Patrick reached down between their bodies and stroked her heat, slowly he eased two digits inside, amazed when she took every inch. He held his position, his eyes locked with hers as they came together devouring her lips as he began to thrust

.

"Feels...good huh..."? he murmured knowing that she was hardly gonna say no and Teresa's head fell back

"Ohhhhh so good"! Patrick smiled before increasing his pace, finding his rhythm, he heard the bed straining against the wooden floor such was their ardour. His carnal senses were heightened as Teresa's moans and groans filled his ears. His sole goal was very distinct, reaching awaited ecstasy. Picking up the pace he watched as he drove the woman under him insane, her grip on his shoulders tightened as she neared her pinnacle "Harder..."! she begged her head rolling back as her body reared up and obeying the command he pushed with added vigour, sweat glistening on his body as they moved together.

She came with thundering in her ears, and whilst she was coming down from her high she felt him settle himself between her legs, ready...

"Hey"! he said brushing a few damp strands from her head,

"Mmmmmhmmmm..." she replied with lazy satisfaction as Patrick swooped down and kissed her swollen crimson lips, pulling back he ran his forefinger down her face.

"Beautiful..." he praised.

"Most guys say that after sex...'' Teresa replied

"You're right but few guys mean it" he corrected, causing her to smile coyly and roll her eyes as though she still couldn't quite believe where she was, who she was with...and what they were doing? Silence pervaded momentarily ''You ready''? Patrick questioned and she nodded her approval glorying in the sight of him sliding inside inch by inch, her warm wet velvety walls clamping down on his hard length..He bit back a groan.

There was no better word to describe it...exquisite...she fitted him like a glove...  
It had been over seven years since he last slept with a woman but despite the grief... What was the saying? Like riding a bike? You never forget.

Teresa was in heaven, his rather thick muscly penis penetrated her walls slowly stretching her to completion. Who would have ever guessed what Patrick Jane hid behind those finely tailored trousers he wore?

To say she was surprised at how well endowed he was, was an understatement...  
she loved his downy sandy coloured hair and the small spattering of freckles across his shoulders...  
He moved with ease, like that of a well informed lover, making sure she was his highest priority...He began to slow his movements ...and then threw her completely with a question,

''Baby...would you like to go on top''? he asked her breathlessly and she nodded feeling shy and slightly inexperienced as he slowly withdrew and rocked back onto his heels...He began to admire the view before him...they shifted places and he lay down looking up at her like a teenage boy who had just got very lucky.

She positioned her thighs either side of his and leaned over him, her pert perfect sized 38C cups blocked his view nicely...she slowly began to lower herself down onto his straining shaft, savouring the feel of him as he stretched her velvety walls once more before slowly rocking forward... 


	4. Chapter 4

*Many thanks to my Beta Kitty1969... your awesome! And a very special thank you to Martijn...xxxx

C.B.I Calendar Girls... chapter 18

Previously..

She positioned her thighs either side of his and leaned over him, her pert perfect sized 38C cups blocked his view nicely slowly lowering herself down onto his straining shaft, savouring the feel of him as he stretched her velvety walls...slowly rocking forward, meeting each thrust smoothly, lovingly and with total longing.

There was no rush, this was slow, tranquil love making at it's best, Patrick stared at the women in front of him and smiled, still not believing he was with her, in every sense of the word.  
He nuzzled her neck and nipped and licked as he rocked backwards and forwards in time with her movements.

He loved to savour the moment when the two of them joined, you only got one shot at this he thought and this time, it had been so perfect, more perfect than he had ever imagined.  
Sighs reverberated around the room, bouncing off the walls like shadow's...eye to eye they began to climb higher and higher to reach their ultimate goal and in a flash of blinding light they were there at the precipice...

Heavily sated they languidly untangled their limbs and he kissed her nose lovingly, attempting to keep some kind of connection.

" You do know that all of the Bull pen will know about us now... right?"  
"Meh! who cares, all they'll be going on about is who won the office pool, the SCU guy's or the guys from Organised Crime or even Narcotics"? she pulled back in disbelief and he chuckled at her indignation before she smiled and decided to let it go... for now.

Sleep came very easy for Jane that night and the night after in fact, he now had his own comfort blanket in the form of special agent Teresa Bernadette Lisbon. He turned over with a slight serene smile gracing his cherub lips...  
Lisbon instinctively rolled over and clung to Jane during the night, subconsciously frightened of him being gone when she awoke the morning after...She hoped he loved her just as much as she loved him...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 19:

The morning rays of dawn crept slowly through the upstairs windows, casting a serene glow over his bed partner's shoulders. Teresa woke to a light caress on her cheek, allowing his thumb to tilt her chin that bit higher, a easier to kiss angle, and when his mouth covered hers in a soft caress, her whole body began to hum with anticipation of what was about to follow...

An arm clamped around her back, drawing her forward against his slightly muscular chest.

Even the slightest contact she had with Jane was intoxicating, overwhelming and awe inspiring .

The soft swell of her breasts against his chest aroused him up so much he had to tell his body to control itself or this was going to be over before he knew it! Hearts throbbing with desire only heightened the pleasure. Thighs rubbing, lips pressing, flesh against wanting flesh.

She felt him tug at the camisole top she wore in bed and surrendered herself completely to his ministrations. He didn't need to speak, he really didn't have to, the words were already in her mind. Stop me now if you want to?

Her entire body was alive with unbridled passion, a passion only he could have ignited. Her breasts ached to be touched, suckled, kissed...Her body was now beyond aroused and she longed for more.

He eased back from her to give Teresa room to disrobe him, to relinquish his barriers in the form of a white shirt. Her hands began to move with such eager purpose. He had stripped her naked and so he had to be naked too.

Patrick Jane was not a man to toy around with, he did everything with such passion, such force that it was not a shock to find that this man in her bed was everything she had wanted. All those loser boyfriends and dates she had, had over the years could not hold a candle to the man now sat on his haunches in her bed.

He was also a well endowed man, she swallowed and remembered the night before and what it was like to finally ride the big one! She chuckled and Jane's head snapped up and looked her straight in the eyes with a twinkle.

" You see something you like"? he purred in a very sexy velvety bedroom voice...every nerve in her body was wired now and she lunged forward taking him by surprise and kissed him with such ferocity that she was sure that by midday he would have severe bruising. Not that this would take a lot of explaining because as everyone knew Jane got himself into all sorts of scrapes...

Not wanting to wait another second Lisbon found herself taking the lead, Patrick watched her recline, arms drawing him down between her thighs as she clasped his frame and the sheer force of her actions propelled his body into hers and with a guttural groan, his mouth attached to her own and he entered her.

It was a glorious feeling to have him inside her once again, his deep meaningful slow thrusts were welcoming and soothed away all her fears of past lover's...She was now his and he was hers and nothing or nobody would tear them apart.

Her warm muscles joyously adapted to his thick meaty length, milking him for all she was worth, hoping he wouldn't hold back...sometimes men thought she might break...she wanted to feel Patrick, she wanted him to take them all the way and experience the magic she had when he'd first taken her the evening before.

She lost herself in him completely as wave after wave of climaxes so hard she could see stars, and knew he wouldn't be far behind her. She kept on rolling along on waves that crested even deliciously as time went on.

She never even knew how he held off till now, but when he came it was a wondrous sight to behold and she milked him for all he was worth, the friction, fast and furious, the powerful surge of energy. The sudden explosion of heat spilling deeply inside of her and there began a feeling of sudden warmth, of love for this man in her arms, a violent tingling in her fingertips, her toes and she found herself clinging on, hugging him to her with every ounce of strength she had left...

His own arms burrowed underneath her and he hugged her tightly to him, and there was no letting go, even when he rolled on to his side, he carried her with him, just as intent as she was on holding him to her. Time had no meaning or essence, nothing had any meaning but this moment, the here and now, that is, until the telephone rang...


	6. Chapter 6

Once again thank you to those who take the time to leave a review. alway's appreciated.  
and last but not least to my wonderful friend, Kitty1969. xxxx R

Calendar Girl Chapter 20:

The telephone was ringing! The sudden realisation hit her, what she was supposed to be doing and where she was at this moment in time hit her like a freight train.

Work! She was supposed to be at work! Damn that man and his ridiculously persuasive lips.

"Look at the time Patrick we really have to make a move..." Lisbon implored but she knew, Patrick Jane NEVER rushed anything he was doing and he was not about to start now.

Instead he casually stretched his hands over his head and yawned languidly while Lisbon now kneeling on the edge of the bed in a state of mild panic as she gawped at him as though he had just declared the pope was getting married!

"Jane I swear to god you will get out of that bed now god damn it"!

"Whoa whoa... easy tiger, I know you know I love it when you're steamed but please woman, for the sake of world peace, give me a few minutes to collect my thoughts and I'll go make you a nice smooth cup of coffee and we'll drive to work together okay honey?" The thought of the rich roasted coffee beans Jane had brought her as a surprise gift made her smile,

"Okay mister but no more funny business, we so have not got time for round two..." this brought a slight curve of the lips to her already glowering features, Oh yeah! She could sure get used to this kinda wake up call every day.

Back at the CBI things were all go, a new lead had come in regarding the Flaherty investigation, the case of a step mom being found shot in the chest, in the shower just over a week previous...They had suspected the step son all along but ballistics could not match the bullets.

They'd finally made a breakthrough and now they had a warrant and just cause to go and collect the young man for it. Lisbon was needed as she was the head of the SCU and had to foresee all forms beforehand.

After an hour and a half of form filling and barking out orders to various operatives, Lisbon was ready for a break. She asked Grace into her office and shut the door behind her, an idea was brewing.

"Grace, I was thinking, since Jane and the guys sort of press-ganged us into posing for this calendar, maybe we could persuade them all to return the favour? How many of them do you think would turn it down? Tastefully done of course..." she muttered eyes crinkling at the corners as she pictured their faces and their reactions and Grace clapped her hands with glee as Lisbon threw her head back and laugh out loud...

"Well boss now that you mention it, I overheard Wayne telling Cho that...well, he didn't see why it had to be a female thing and he would have offered if he'd been asked, so yeah...I can't see why we can't ask them...although, I'm not so sure about Jane though"?

"Jane? Why dont'cha think Jane would"? Lisbon asked curiously and just a tad too quickly and Grace's eyebrows rose slightly taking in the subtle rise and fall of her bosses chest and the clipped tone... Oh boy, there was definitely something going on there... This was going to be fun!

"Weeell... Jane talks a good game boss, I don't reckon the other guy's would do it, if Jane wasn't involved...he set this whole thing up...I say what's good for the goose is good for the gander"

"But what if the goose doesn't want anyone to see her gander"? Lisbon muttered without even thinking and Agent Van Pelt almost choked on her bosses words...

"Erm not exactly sure where your coming from there...boss"? Lisbon's eyes snapped up to meet an inquiring agent's gaze,

"Never mind! You were saying"?

"I just think if we're gonna involve the male operatives...Jane's gonna have to be in it too...and I was thinking maybe beach wear, Jane would live on the sand given the chance...so what about surfer wear or Speedo's"? she gushed, a little too eagerly for Teresa's liking but she felt herself gulp all the same...Jane in white Speedo's! Oh god.. the stirring in her loins was almost too painful to conceal, she had to get Van Pelt out of her office now,

"What will Cho say? There is no way that dude will pose in Speedo's...this is Cho were talking about Grace I mean come on"!

Grace had obviously spent far too much time at her desk since their photo shoot imagining various male CBI operatives in a state of undress because she was incredibly quick with her thoughts

" I got it"! she clapped her hands together again, Lisbon rolling her eyes a little impatiently, she'd never known anyone so excitable "How about...umm... Cho in biker's leather say sat astride a Ducati, naked chest well oiled..." Grace's voice trailed off whilst both women sat there imagining Agent Cho's well oiled abs and pecs sat astride a monster high powered superbike...pulses quickened a little.

Lisbon was the first to break the reverie and swallowed hard to clear her parched throat...

"Right Grace, good thinking now we need to put this into action" Grace nodded and turned to exit Lisbon's office with a slight spring in her step whilst Lisbon shouted from the confines of her office " JANE! In here NOW"! Three sets of eyes switched in unison towards Jane's comfy couch, the man himself merely smiled and rose from the soft leather and literally waltzed towards the bosses office. Something was up, and they were sure as hell gonna find out what.

"You rang my dear"? he questioned as Jane greeted his new girlfriend cum boss...Lisbon's eyes roamed voraciously over Jane's body taking in every curve even those hidden under his three piece suit...Her eye brow kinked a little and that dimple Jane loved so much made an appearance...

"Patrick...seeing as Grace and I and some of the other female agent's were willing to allow you to have us photographed by that sleazy letch for the calendar, we think that you and the guys should also do the same, seeing as it's for such a good cause"? she pitched and then sat back to admire the view, her sexy new man, standing there...looking completely bamboozled.

Jane's eyebrows rose so high into his hairline at his girlfriend's request that they almost disappeared. No doubt she knew all the guys in the Bullpen had seen the smirk on Van Pelt's face as she'd left Lisbon's office a few minutes previous, and she knew they had all been sat speculating or badgering the pretty agent for information.

" Umm...so what did you have in mind my dear"? he replied as calmly as he could, not wanting to think she had him rattled,

" Weeell...we were thinking Rigsby in some sort of uniform, Cho, full on biker's leathers, shirtless...oiled up and sat astride a nice big bike!"? Jane shifted awkwardly,

" And me? What do I get"?

"I was thinking something to do with the beach, I know you love the ocean...sand between your toes and ladies love to see a fine looking man on the beach so you my dear Patrick will wear surfing gear...Or maybe white Speedo's"? Bingo! She had him...Patrick Jane's mouth dropped, his lower jaw almost scraping the office floor...Had he just heard Lisbon right? White Speedo's? For everyone to see? Didn't she realise white made everything look bigger? Realisation hit him, she'd got him good...there was no way he could refuse... she had managed to finally pull one over on him.

Lisbon smiled, rose from behind her desk and approached Jane with a predatory look. She took his head between her own delicate little paws and leant in nibbling at his bottom lip. Despite his shock this drew a heated groan from Jane and she pulled back, looked in those cerulean blue eyes and whispered "Do it for me Patrick"...

* Auhtor's note:* This little Gem of a fic has sort of grown a mind of it's own now... i hope you'll all bear with me and continue enjoy the ride..  
Afterall it is only a bit of fun.. 69


	7. Chapter 7

**I would once again like to thank my wonderful beta kitty1969... you enthusiasm for my work has astounded me and made me the writer i am today...  
This fic is dedicated to you my dearest friend...  
i would also like to send my wishes to my two dutch friends M&K... you know who you are. i hope this finds you better and not bed ridden again dear friend...  
now on with the story..**

Chapter 21

Jane was the elected to go back and tell the other agents just what the girls had in mind concerning their calendar shoot. He was actually nervous, having to gulp and clear his throat before he addressed his colleagues.

"Cho, Rigsby... can you guys come to the break room please"? they got no chance to respond, Jane merely turned to walk in that direction, not inviting an interrogation but not before he saw Van Pelt flash him a slight smirk from her desk across the room, he smiled back determined not to let the ladies win this one, oh no! The boys were gonna do this and show them they were just as up for a challenge.

So his luscious little pixie had upped the stakes huh? Well he was the man, he was her man now and he could do this... Couldn't he?

As soon as the two male agents exited the bullpen for the break room, Van Pelt made a beeline for Lisbon's office to give the boss an update, popping her head around the door frame as Lisbon glanced up from a mountain of paperwork.

" Boss... Jane and the guys have just gone to the break room, no doubt to discuss their roles in the calendar shoot"? she added with a sarcastic rolling of the eyes,  
"Ah good! the sooner they organise something the better and I am going to be at that shoot even if it means playing hookie and getting fired...I figure it might just be worth it...right"?

" You are kidding me right"? Rigsby blustered ever so slightly frantic about stripping down and showing off his wares for public scrutiny, Jane frowned, never envisaging Rigsby to be the shy one out of the two,  
"Does he sound like he's kidding"? Cho deadpanned as stoic and as non-commital as ever which only served to light Jane's eyes up like beacons,

" Ahhh Cho...my man Cho..." the agent scowled back resignedly,  
"So... what have you got for me then...I aint going naked...Just telling you that up front"  
" Ah...not my call...the ladies were thinking seeing as you have a bike n all maybe you could umm... wear your leather pants and biker jacket but have it open at the chest, no undershirt..." he interjected just as Cho started to look comfortable with the idea "Ladies order's and you will need to umm, have it well oiled, that was a given" Jane puffed out his cheeks, awaiting a storm of protest,  
"Let me get this straight...You want me to wear my leather bikers gear in Sacramento, in the middle of July, full leather's astride my Ducati?" Cho muttered in disbelief,  
"Er yeah I think that's what Van Pelt and Lisbon suggested... yes"? Cho continued to frown at Jane for a few seconds longer before shrugging affably

" What the hell...no problem, all for a good cause right..." Rigsby's eye's were out on stalks by now.  
"Oh my god...you can't seriously think this is a good idea..." Cho merely shrugged

" I'm game if Jane is..."? Wayne gave out a tortured groan,

" Oh fantastic! I can't let the team down then can I...so...what about me? What do they want me to do"? he muttered, his heart thumping with anticipation,  
"Ah they were thinking military for you Rigsby...what about... Marines... full dress gear, sans the jacket, well oiled chest, pair of white braces...alternatively you could give the ladies a thrill and wear white shorts instead of regulation pants" said Jane smiling, knowing that hadn't strictly been the brief but wanting to see his friend squirm a little, however Wayne seemed to like the idea,  
"Oh okay! I can do that but hey man, what are you going to wear? Cho's right, if we're in this...your going down with us" Rigsby added and Cho also gave a grunt of agreement.

"Ah yes, silly of me to forget my own costume, erm yes, Lisbon and Grace have kindly informed me I am to wear white Speedo's posing next to a surf board" Jane added with a strangled tone the calm was then shattered by a tea cup smashing on the linoleum as Rigbsy clumsily let go of his mug and it shattered the silence.

There was a sudden burst of uncharacteristic girlie giggling from Agent Rigsby the ever so stoic Agent Kimball Cho, who managed a chuckle or two, shoulders shaking with mirth until he realised and checked himself with a rumbling cough,  
"Okay I get it, Jane in Speedo's is cause for hilarity, C'mon guy's cut me some slack, I haven't worn anything so revealing in years, I'm not exactly sure if the ladies know what their in for...probably not a pretty sight but I have been challenged so..." Cho's eyes snapped up and looked right at Jane,

" Well Lisbon seems to think you're up for it so I guess she's the only lady you're out to impress...huh"? he teased and Patrick shrugged, realising his affair with the boss was well and truly out of the bag, Rigsby however still seemed to be reading a different page,  
"Look at it this way Jane. We raise a lot of money for the cancer foundation, so it's is worth it at the end of the day, and you never know, the boss might just look at you the way you look at her when she see's you in your Speedo's...women always like to see the goods...before they buy...so to speak" he ended, clearing his throat as Cho thumped a case file against his chest rolling his eyes,

" Seriously...you're so last week Rigsby...jeeze"! he hissed as he shuffled past a sly grin on his face, leaving Rigsby glancing with some bewilderment between his partner and a grinning Jane,

" WHAT...what did I miss...what the hell did that mean...Cho"!


	8. Chapter 8

Calendar Girls Chapter 22

The afternoon in the bullpen passed rather quickly, reports were filed away, all paper work was signed and delivered to Hightower's office an hour before the deadline.

Jane and Lisbon were the last to leave the bullpen, by choice having decided they would both go to her apartment afterwards for dinner as both had intentionally skipped lunch. Jane had wandered off earlier in the day to fix her a beautiful dinner unbeknown to Lisbon, she merely assumed he was off skiving somewhere. Well he was about to surprise her...

The ride in the elevator was quite dramatic, no sooner had the doors closed and the designated button pressed both parties drew together in a flurry of shapeless tangled limbs, hell bent on one purpose and one purpose alone... Pleasure!

Tongues duelled for dominance, hands wandered and hot lush kisses were swapped. This was what they both needed both wanted, hot, hard passion. What was that Martini commercial used say? Ah yes! Anytime any place anywhere! By the looks of things now it was literally!

"Don't think"! The growled out command tore from his lips, before any reasoning could end this passionate embrace he surged forwards towards his intended goal, Jane scooping Lisbon up and kissing her with such a devouring intensity, there was a major possibility she would be bruised for a week or so.

He was hungry for her, for all that she was, all that she stood for. He loved her so much, so deeply he had to make her his as soon as possible. He had wasted too many years wallowing in self pity, self destruction but it was this little pixie of a women who had shown him love beyond his wildest dreams...

The elevator stopped. The doors opened to find Karl the night security guard staring at them both quite curiously as Jane carried Lisbon, bridal style out of the elevator but not before he gave the guy a sly wink and a mischievous grin.

The security chuckled to himself and saluted Jane when he looked back over his shoulder, the latter simply smiled...carrying Lisbon to her state registered SUV in this fashion seemed quite natural a thing to do.

He was sure if the elevator ride had been long enough he would have taken her up against the wall but alas they would be home soon. Home! That one word had such a profound effect on him. When Lisbon had announced they were going home he could have jumped for joy at such a simple statement, home now had much more of a meaning for him, he knew he would never ever forget his late wife or his daughter but he knew they would have wanted him to move forward eventually...

The ride home was a quiet affair, both lost so deep in one another's thoughts...

dinner was served unexpectedly by Jane in a flowery apron he had found lurking in one of the cupboards in Lisbon's kitchen, that broke the ice, and had her in a fit of giggles all through dinner...

A dessert of lemon sponge pudding, one of Jane's favourite sweets was served nice and hot and both shared the same dish, staring longingly at each other over the bowl.

Lisbon was enthralled and captivated by the man behind the 3 piece suit. His armour was torn away to reveal a loving man, but not without his scars.

She herself had enough to contend with and had been pre-warned by numerous friends when she announced she had fallen for her unruly consultant that it probably wasn't a great idea to Go There?

It seemed that if it was meant to be, then so be it. Teresa Lisbon was indeed deeply and irrevocably in love and it felt wonderful!

TBC...


End file.
